Njal Wolffang
Description A large man due to his half giant blood, usually towering over the smaller races. But unlike some Giants and Nords he is quite tan and has short brown hair. He would have bright green eyes and green markings covering his body from his exposure to the Scourge. Armor Heavy armor lined with furs Arms Axe and Shield or Hammer History Backstory before Mystics... Njal… His name held the meaning of where he was born from. Giant. Njal was born to a Nord father and a giant mother, up in the mountains of his homeland. Raised as a Nord and Giant brought many hardships to the young Njal. His father always expected him to become a strong warrior for their clan and would often beat the young man if he did not do it in the ways of his people. Always being tested for battle and war drove Njal further away, even though his calling was in nature. Often at nights he would sneak out into the forest and meditate by the river. The calming effect it had on him released his mind in multiple ways. When he opened his eyes he saw the water from the river flowing around him, and it was when he began to train himself in water magic. When he was old enough he left his father and mother behind, sneaking out one day and traveling into the deepest parts of the forest. It was there he learned the way of nature and his affinity for water magic. It was also where he found his best friend and companion Beo as just a little pup, clinging to his dead mother's side. Njal took the young pup with him and began to raise him. After a few years the little pup that was on death's door, was a full grown Alpha wolf. The two of them fought, ate, and bled together over the years only strengthening their bond. In their travels through the forest they came into contact with many other tribes and clans, often exchanging information and resources. Njal would often help the injured and teach others how to make proper healing salves from nature. He was also an experienced warrior and would often teach the young ones how to properly fight. It was because of his traveling and giving of all this knowledge the people began to call him “The Warrior Sage”.(edited) With his years of traveling and knowledge hunting Njal and Beo both mysteriously found themselves in a strange new world. It wouldn’t be much different from his old world… He simply shrugged it off and continued on, in search of new knowledge and a place he could call home... Recent... With Njal's interest in all things new to him he managed to play with the one thing that he should have stayed away from... The Scourge. After so much time being around it and researching it the Scourge made it's way into his mind... twisting it to something different. The once calm and peaceful man known as Njal was gone... And a more sinister hate filled demon seemed to have taken hold... Many of his once friends had seen the change and have now become nothing more than annoyances in Njal's eyes or worse, his enemies. With all of his changes he has dawned a new name... Warlord Wolffang. And has built a fortress high in the snow covered cliffs of the North, watching over it like a wolf with its prey. No one knows what his true intentions are or what he is planning... All they can tell is it isn't good by the constant green glow that comes from his fortress... Skills Axe & Shield, Scourge (Magic) Major Flaw/Flaws: Curse (Find out via RP) Minor Flaw/Flaws: Stubborn & Vengeful Personality He used to be pretty calm and collected but his personality has changed into one of hate and rage. He can be quick to anger and will resort to violence much quicker than he would previously. Beliefs Does not believe in the gods. Relationships None of note Category:Characters